


Sujeto no identificado

by Noe_Sweetway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crushes, Eventual Fluff, Fluff de los dos idiotas al fin y al cabo, Heartbreak, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love, UshiSaku unilateral, past AtsuKita - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/pseuds/Noe_Sweetway
Summary: "¿Cómo lidias con un corazón roto?"O de Sakusa Kiyoomi, quien, a estas alturas, tiene que admitir que ese 'sujeto no identificado' (como ha decidido llamarlo desde entonces) que se había acercado a hablarle tan confianzudamente aquella extraña noche de otoño, en esa ridícula fiesta, hubo causado 'algo' en él.// College!AU (y algo de MaskedBall!AU) //// Oneshot - SakuAtsu //
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	Sujeto no identificado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ak_bennington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/gifts).



> Importante:
> 
> -Universo alterno (College!AU y algo de MaskedBall!AU), donde tanto Sakusa como Atsumu van a la universidad. Sakusa-centric, porque lo amo ;;
> 
> -Fanfic escrito como contribución a la SakuAtsu week 2020. Hice una mezcla de TODO. Así que se supone que esto responde a los siguientes prompts: Día 2, tier 1: Masks/Hide y tier 2: "I'm not a pessimist, I'm a realist", Día 3, tier 2: "What are you, a sea urchin?", y Día 5, tier 1: Trust/Misunderstanding (el único al que llego a tiempo, JAJAJAJA).
> 
> -Consideré mucho dividir el fic en dos partes, para evitar que fuera pesado de leer, pero sentí que, si lo hacía, le quitaría toda la emoción, así que… ¡espero que disfruten la extensa lectura!
> 
> -Va sin betear, disculpen los errores.
> 
> Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi.

A cualquiera podría parecerle ridículo, y más aún tratándose de alguien con una personalidad como la de él, pero Sakusa Kiyoomi, a estas alturas, no puede hacer más que admitir —aun a duras penas— que ese _sujeto no identificado_ (como ha decidido llamarlo desde entonces) que se había acercado a hablarle tan confianzudamente aquella extraña noche de otoño, en esa ridícula fiesta, hubo causado _algo_ en él.

Sin lugar a dudas, ese ser incomprensible que había estado oculto tras esa máscara dorada que Sakusa todavía es capaz de recordar junto a esos comentarios sarcásticos y faltos de gracia, es el causante de las dos sensaciones fluctuantes que han estado dominándolo desde esa noche.

Por unos momentos, el inmenso _alivio_. Por haberse (al fin) armado del valor necesario para restaurar esas piezas tan importantes en su propio rompecabezas, que había creído perdidas antes de hablar con él.

Por otros, la _desesperación_. Por los sueños desagradables que ha tenido desde entonces, en los que esos recuerdos inciertos y esas imágenes borrosas no lo dejan discernir con claridad algún detalle relevante que lo lleve a tener alguna pista de _él_. Y por la creciente y angustiante necesidad —que ha surgido a raíz de todo eso— de encontrarlo de nuevo. De poder _verlo_ con sus propios ojos, esta vez sin estar bajo los efectos del alcohol o del desasosiego momentáneo.

Y bueno, es bastante curioso para él (y todo un dolor de cabeza) porque nunca le había sucedido algo parecido. Es desconcertante. Desgarrador.

Es, sobre todo, _vergonzoso_ pensar que pudo haberse _interesado_ (no está muy seguro de que esa sea la palabra correcta) en alguien sin siquiera haberle visto el rostro o preguntado su nombre. En un desconocido. ¿Es posible siquiera interesarse por alguien en tan poco tiempo y con tan pocos datos? Es _lamentable_.

Sí. Su situación es, ahora, incluso más penosa de lo que había sido antes y durante la mencionada noche del demonio.

* * *

Ocurrió hace un par de semanas atrás.

Está de más decir que fue un error descomunal haber decidido asistir a esa fiesta. Sakusa se lo hubo repetido internamente unas cuantas veces mientras se alistaba como para ir, y otras tantas mientras conducía camino al salón indicado. Una vez en el lugar también siguió con la tortura mental. Porque había sido una pésima idea. Un terrible impulso. Fue… la cosa más estúpida que pudo haber hecho en _años_.

 _¿Por qué, Kiyoomi?_ , se repetía.

¿Por qué si, en primer lugar, él nunca iba a fiestas como esa por decisión propia? ¿Qué necesidad tenía de verse aún más miserable de lo que ya era, asistiendo a un estúpido evento en el que, no solo no tenía cabida por ser un _don nadie_ en la universidad, sino que, además, no tenía un solo conocido con el cual charlar y dejar que pasaran las horas hasta tener que volver a casa?

 _Idiota_.

No podía hacer más que recriminarse a sí mismo, una y otra vez. (De hecho, recriminarse era algo que venía haciéndolo toda su vida y más durante los últimos meses, pero esa noche había cruzado un límite… ¿siempre había sido tan patético?).

En fin, una vez ahí, en el enorme salón ubicado en el tercer piso de ese edificio, no le quedó de otra que resignarse y tomar asiento, ya se había tomado la molestia de ir, de todos modos, no tenía caso huir en un momento como ese.

Y fue terrible desde el inicio porque, en efecto, ni bien uno de los mozos se le hubo acercado para ofrecerle una bebida, Sakusa empezó a sentirse más solitario que nunca. Y es que no era para menos. Él era, probablemente, el único invitado en toda esa celebración que estaba sentado en una mesa bastante apartada del resto y bebiendo en completa soledad.

Pensó nuevamente en las razones por las que había decidido ir. Y le dolía en el orgullo constatar que se trataba de solo una, y que todavía era Wakatoshi.

Botó un suspiro cansino.

Sí, se sentía un completo idiota, pero ya no tenía caso seguir lamentándose por algo tan estúpido. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Aunque todavía le dolía haber fracasado, pues _de verdad_ había decidido hacía ya un tiempo que iba a deshacerse de ese sentimiento tan desagradable de una vez por todas, y _justo_ cuando creía que lo estaba logrando, le había surgido el impulso de ir a esa maldita fiesta, solo para poder localizar a Wakatoshi con ese _alguien_ del que le había hablado.

 _Ridículo_. Ni siquiera tenía suficientes chances de encontrarlo entre tanta gente ya que no podía distinguir a nadie, y ello era lo más lógico, considerando que se trataba de una fiesta de cumpleaños —de algún ocurrente y jactancioso ricachón de la universidad— con temática de un baile de máscaras clásico y, por ende, todos los invitados llevaban algún elemento cubriéndoles el rostro en mayor o menor medida.

Los presentes vestían desde exuberantes atuendos con diseños antiguos y grandes volados, hasta vestidos largos o trajes de estilos más modernos (pero no por eso menos llamativos), sombreros extravagantes y coloridos, o peinados singulares, o hasta pelucas, y, por supuesto, _máscaras_. Algunos habían optado por antifaces más simples que les cubrían solo los ojos, pero la mayoría había escogido ingeniosas máscaras que los ayudaban a ocultar al menos la mitad superior del rostro y que tenían además detalles pomposos como plumas, excesiva brillantina, extensiones hacia arriba como cuernos, entre otros.

Obviamente, prestar atención a todos esos _looks_ solo ocasionaba que Sakusa se viera un poco opacado, aunque también llevaba un frac presentable, con todos los componentes necesarios —levita, chaleco, pantalones, camisa y zapatos adecuados— y cuyo detalle más resaltante era quizá el pañuelo negro en el cuello, en vez del moño; había escogido usar además un par de guantes de seda blanca (que le hacían sentirse un poco aliviado, porque no había podido llevar ningún otro elemento de protección, como un barbijo, aunque sí traía un desinfectante en el bolsillo) y una máscara completamente blanca y sin ninguna gracia, pero que al menos le cubría gran parte del rostro (aunque, si hubiera sido por él, habría llevado una máscara antigás o algo así).

Pero, en fin, no era como si aquello le importara demasiado, puesto que nunca estuvo en sus planes destacar. Sí le cabreaba el estar sintiéndose _solo_ , pues era el triple de estúpido si consideraba el hecho de que _siempre_ lo había estado.

Había muy poca gente en las mesas. La mayoría de los invitados estaban de pie alrededor del salón, charlando en grupos, también había chicas que estaban solas por ahí, recorriendo, prácticamente pidiendo a gritos que algún joven 'misterioso' se acercara a invitarlas a bailar y así conseguir alguna conquista en la noche.

La sola idea hizo que Sakusa pusiera los ojos en blanco ( _ugh, qué patético_ ) y, ya con la segunda copa de champagne en la mano, simplemente se dedicó a seguir observando en silencio. No había nada que pudiera hacer para sentirse menos solitario en ese lugar, así que solo podía limitarse a beber y prestar atención a detalles triviales, como la decoración acorde a la temática, las ridículas letras de esas canciones demasiado modernas para la ocasión y molestosamente pegajosas, o la _victoria_ de alguna que otra joven universitaria que conseguía con éxito su cita misteriosa.

En un momento dado, los candelabros del local se apagaron, dando lugar a las luces de fiesta. Y, entonces, el noventa y nueve por ciento de los presentes ya estaban bebiendo y bailando con euforia por todo el salón. Sakusa se preguntó si Wakatoshi estaría haciéndolo con su pareja.

 _Pérdida total de tiempo_.

Bailar era algo que a Kiyoomi le parecía ridículo por donde se lo mirara, la gente enloquecía, sudaba montones, se tocaba sin higienización adecuada y, en el peor de los casos, ocurrían _cosas,_ producto del alcohol, como que unos vomitaran o que otros se besaran o fueran… más allá (el solo pensar que pudieran hacerlo con desconocidos totales lo volvía todo más grave, a tal punto que lo hacía estremecerse, _ew_ ). Él, en definitiva, _no_ se uniría a ese tipo de cosas en su sano juicio, así que, naturalmente, solo se limitó a aceptar más y más champagne del mozo que venía de tanto en tanto, y quedarse ahí sentado.

Perdiéndose en sus pensamientos estaba, cuando sintió que alguien se ubicó en el asiento vacío junto a él.

—¿Cómo lidias con un corazón roto?

A diferencia de Sakusa, el tipo vestía un atuendo semejante al que vestiría algún miembro de alguna familia de alta alcurnia de Europa, con detalles refinados como bordados brillantes, volados y pañuelos elegantes, además de estar usando una máscara dorada, a juego con su vestimenta, también con detalles minuciosos y sofisticados cubriéndole la mayor parte del rostro. Solo eran visibles la punta de la nariz, esos gruesos labios y la mandíbula perfectamente contorneada, además de los cortos mechones de ese cabello rubio peinados de manera sumamente prolija. Parecía algún príncipe heredero o algo similar, y no era exageración.

Y a Kiyoomi le descolocó la primera frase que ese individuo le dedicó.

Es decir, incluso a él mismo le había costado horrores darse cuenta de lo que sucedía consigo, unos meses atrás. Le tomó mucho tiempo notar que estaba sumiéndose en sentimientos innecesarios y que estaba siendo lastimado por lo mismo. Komori —el único amigo que tenía y con quien hacía ya un tiempo que no hablaba por culpa de su prepotencia— se lo había mencionado alguna vez. La posibilidad de terminar con el _corazón roto_. Aun así, Sakusa había tardado en admitirlo para sí mismo. Y una vez que lo hizo, se sintió verdaderamente deshecho después de muchísimo tiempo. Sin embargo, trató por todos los medios de disimularlo perfectamente por fuera, como siempre.

Y con todo eso… ¿cómo es que ese sujeto al que ni siquiera conocía acababa de notarlo inmediatamente? Fue en verdad desconcertante.

Así que, como toda respuesta, solo pudo mirarlo con sorpresa y quedarse en absoluto silencio por un largo rato. Sakusa se sentía algo mareado debido al alcohol, pero aun así se contuvo de decir cualquier cosa, que nada sería coherente en ese momento.

El otro, pasado un momento, finalmente rio.

—Entonces, ¿estás en eso? —le preguntó a Sakusa, entre risas algo torpes y elevando el tono de voz cada vez más, para poder ser oído sobre la música estridente del salón. Algo le decía a Kiyoomi que ese tipo también estaba ya con unas cuantas copas encima.

Sakusa hizo una mueca de desagrado ante ello y nuevamente evitó responderle. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para irrumpir su tranquilidad con cuestionamientos que no le incumbían para nada? ¿Qué hacía acudiendo junto a él, en primer lugar, siendo que nunca nadie se le acercaba… por ser raro y desagradable y… _y_ _ser_ _Sakusa_?

Komori le había dicho una vez, cuando estaban en primaria, que él no tenía nada de malo, que su franqueza era un poco chocante a veces, pero que tranquilamente se podría vivir con ello (él debía ser como un especialista en eso, después de todo), que tenía sus puntos buenos, como todos, y que no tenía nada de qué lamentarse. Y aun así… la gente seguía sin acercarse a él, y con el transcurso del tiempo, la barrera anti-multitudes que se había creado él mismo a su alrededor fue intensificándose cada vez más, hasta un punto sin retorno. Hasta que su soledad ya era parte de su esencia.

Siendo así… ¿qué había impulsado a ese tipo a sentarse ahí? ¿Acaso pensaba burlarse de él o algo parecido?

—¡Quizás no sepas qué hacer con eso, lo entiendo…! —continuó medio gritando el desconocido—, ¡ _sin embargo_ , por experiencia puedo decirte que ahogar las penas bebiendo solo no es siempre la opción más sana!

Sakusa entornó los ojos con desconfianza. Ese sujeto parecía estar demasiado alegre como para notar que él estaba tratando de ignorarlo- no, de hecho, lo _estaba_ ignorando.

_Está bastante ebrio._

—¡Sería bueno si pudieras _sacarlo_ , ya sabes…! —lo escuchó decir.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —por fin tuvo que dignarse a responder, porque de lo contrario a lo mejor se moría. El tipo parecía no querer rendirse en sacarle conversación (o no tenía una pizca de dignidad, porque _mira_ que insistir tantas veces a pesar de ser brutalmente esquivado…).

Recibió otra risita, en respuesta, pero no pareció una de burla. Sakusa no podía verle el rostro, pero algo le decía que aquel gesto había tenido un tinte _melancólico_. Qué demonios.

—Bueno, yo huí de mis estúpidos amigos tan enamorados que trajeron a sus estúpidas parejas justo en mi cara, y tampoco me sirvió mucho bailar con unas cuantas chicas —continuó el recién llegado, como si nada—, y _meh,_ ya me aburrí de todas ellas, insistiendo e insistiendo que nos quitaramos las máscaras y _ugh_. Así que…

 _Qué persona tan desagradable_ , pensó Kiyoomi, _¿por qué está aquí?_

—… ¿quieres hablar? —ofreció entonces.

Sakusa dio un respingo ante ello.

—No.

—Oh, vamos, ¡está escrito en ti!

Qué ridículo, ni siquiera podía verle la cara, ¿cómo podría saberlo?

—Ni siquiera sé quién eres —le respondió entonces Kiyoomi, tan tajante como de costumbre.

—Ese es el chiste de un baile de máscaras, _duh_ —habló el sujeto, en un tono de tanta obviedad que a Sakusa no le costó imaginarlo poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No sabes quién soy y yo tampoco sé quién eres tú, así que está bien si, en vez de tomar esto como la _conquista_ de la noche (porque espero que no hayas pensado que he venido aquí para flirtear contigo o _algo_ ), podemos hablar un poco en este 'anonimato' tan interesante, para desahogarnos, ya que para mañana nos habremos olvidado el uno del otro y, como ganancia, nos habremos deshecho de la carga en alguna medida, ¿no crees?

—¿¡Qué?! —recién entonces Kiyoomi notó que se había acercado y que le estaba hablando desde demasiado cerca para su gusto, así que se hizo un poco para atrás—, ¿qué carga?

—Lo de cómo lidiar con un corazón roto —rectificó el sujeto no identificado (S.N.I.), luego de soltar un suspiro de resignación—, me acerqué pidiéndote ese consejo, ¿recuerdas? Fue hace como… ¿cinco minutos?

 _Un consejo, claro_.

Increíble. Era increíble que ese tipo no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en acercarse a él para solicitarle que se _desahogaran_ juntos cuando eran completos desconocidos y encima estaban _ebrios_ y rodeados de un montón de gente. Quería decirle lo ridículo que eso podría sonar para cualquier mortal, pero no sabía por qué sentía que la rabia había menguado un poco dentro de su ser. En su lugar, suspiró porque, con todo y todo, la idea a la vez le sonaba algo tentadora (es decir, nunca realmente había intentado hablar con alguien que no fuera Komori acerca de lo que sentía), pero no estaba seguro de cómo proceder, por lo que terminó admitiéndole:

—No soy bueno en esas cosas.

El SNI sonrió, tampoco era nada sutil con sus respuestas:

—Bueno, eso se nota a leguas. Pero, en fin, yo podría ayudarte a _soltarte_ , ¿sabes? —lo dijo en un tono demasiado sugerente, a juzgar por el revoltijo que le causó a Kiyoomi.

Y ese mismo revoltijo le molestó, así que ya no pudo controlar su lengua.

—Piérdete. Eres repugnante.

_¿Repugnante?_

Al instante como que se arrepintió.

 _Ya estuvo,_ _ya fue_. Ese tipo iba a huir de sus comentarios agrios y lo iba a dejar solo, como todos. No había más caso.

O eso había creído Sakusa, porque el resultado fue totalmente distinto.

— _Agh_ , _ya_ , cómo es que puedes ser tan extremo y espinoso —el SNI hizo un ademán de golpearse la cabeza, en plan _qué hice para merecer todo esto_ —. Ven. Todo tiene solución.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue algo fugaz y desconcertante.

El sujeto se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Sakusa para guiarlo hacia algún lugar. Su reacción inmediata fue la de rehuir el contacto, como si le quemara. Y Kiyoomi se odió un poco por eso, a decir verdad. _Mierda_. Sabía que no tenía por qué ser tan paranoico cuando ambos estaban usando unos guantes acordes a sus vestimentas, pero no había podido evitarlo, y sopesaba que, con ese gesto, solo terminaría jodiendo la única migaja de contacto social que había tenido en toda la semana, pues al fin alguien se le había acercado. No le extrañaría que lo abandonara después de eso.

Estaba casi seguro que el SNI debió haber interpretado esa reacción como que a Sakusa le causaba repulsión o algo (y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pero no era algo personal esta vez, no lo había hecho a propósito) y que no quería seguir hablando con él —lo cual no era del todo cierto—, así que lo dejaría atrás, por ser un _fenómeno_ , como todos hacían, y se iría a desahogarse con alguien más.

 _Arruinándolo una vez más, Kiyoomi_.

Pero, de vuelta, no sucedió así.

El tipo lo examinó por un largo rato y luego emitió un quejido. Le hizo una seña de levantarse y ponerse en marcha, y ya no intentó tocarlo.

—Venga, ¡vamos antes de que se acabe! —insistió, gritando otra vez para ser escuchado correctamente.

Sakusa se puso de pie, sorprendido de no haber sido abandonado y sorprendido de querer seguirlo.

—¿Adónde vamos? —se obligó a alzar la voz también.

—Junto a la _única_ solución que conozco —el sujeto le señaló la barra de tragos, enseñando una sonrisa radiante.

—Ugh —Kiyoomi hizo una mueca desagradable—. ¿Se supone que eso lo es?

Entonces, empezaron a caminar en la dirección indicada. Sakusa se sintió tambalear un poco y le pareció notar al otro en su misma condición, _dios_ , ¿cuántas copas de champagne había bebido ya? ¿Y ese tipo? ¿Todavía así pensaba beber más?

—¡Obviamente! —la voz eufórica del joven se mezcló con la música una vez más, pero Sakusa pudo escucharlo perfectamente todo el tiempo—. No hay nada que el tequila no solucione.

* * *

—¡Shot, shot, shot!

El primer _shot_ no fue en particular tan abrumador como había creído que sería. Honestamente, era la primera vez que tomaba tequila (Sakusa no era muy de bebidas alcohólicas que se dijera); en primer lugar, tuvo que imitar el proceso del desconocido, con lo de la sal y el limón, pero para el tercer shot ya se lo había aprendido. Y ya le había provocado terribles náuseas y que la cabeza le diera vueltas como nunca antes, también.

_No, no, no. No puedo vomitar aquí, ahora. No, simplemente…. ¡no!_

—¡Ey! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Vamos hacia allá!

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había sido guiado por ese sujeto hasta un amplio balcón. _Oh, claro, tercer piso_. Se sentaron en unas sillas de plástico ubicadas en el lugar y pudieron respirar un poco de aire puro.

Había otras pocas personas ahí, fumando, charlando, riéndose… Kiyoomi bajó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre sus dos palmas, sentía un pitido en los oídos, por el repentino cambio de intensidad en el volumen de la música. Dios, estaba _tan_ mareado. Sentía que…

—Ah, maldición, siento que quiero vomitar —escuchó al otro decir.

—¡NO! —Sakusa se recompuso, por mero instinto y, con el corazón latiéndole a mil, se giró hacia a ese tipo y lo sujetó por los hombros.

Entonces, lo vio reír estrepitosamente y supo que estaba jugando con él.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo —hablaba, con la lengua un poco tiesa—, vinimos aquí para hablar, ¿verdad?

—Es difícil que-

—Bueno, empieza tú… ¿quién te rompió el corazón? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo la llevas? —el rubio preguntaba todo de golpe y gesticulando excesivamente con cada palabra que soltaba—. No tienes que decir nombres ni nada, recuerda que esto quedará en el olvido, pero puedes usar iniciales. Solo habla, te sentirás mejor después de que lo hagas, ¡lo sé!

Sakusa (un muy ebrio Sakusa) ya no tuvo tiempo ni estaba lo suficientemente consciente de sí mismo como para analizar la situación con mente fría, una vez más, como solía hacer.

Entonces, sin contener nada más dentro de sí, comenzó a hablar.

Le contó a ese desconocido cómo había estado solo desde siempre, su excesiva timidez cuando niño y lo mucho que lo marcó que lo llamaran _raro_ y comenzaran a alejarse de él, a pesar de que tal vez se hubiera tratado de un simple juego de niños. Le comentó cómo, sin darse cuenta, empezó a desarrollar por sí mismo una especie de agorafobia (más que nada, la parte de odiar las multitudes) y cómo, desde entonces, una barrera invisible le ha impedido aceptar de buena manera cualquier contacto que pueda serle ofrecido por los demás. Crisis de ansiedad, pánico, cierto grado de obsesión con la correcta limpieza e higiene personal, actitud cerrada y muy a la defensiva la mayor parte del día… una pincelada de todo lo que ocasionó en su 'yo' del presente aquel rechazo sufrido desde la infancia.

Le explicó que "K" (Komori) era el único que siempre había estado a su lado, desde que se conocieron en la primaria, y que hace tiempo que no hablaba con él, porque tuvieron una discusión por culpa suya, la última vez, y luego ambos habían estado demasiado ocupados como para siquiera tratar de verse y solucionarlo. Sakusa lo aceptaba, sabía que era él quien tenía que disculparse, pero simplemente no podía tomar el móvil y marcarle porque le atacaba una enorme ansiedad de _qué pasaría si_ K hubiera decidido abandonarlo también.

Porque se lo merecía.

—Pero dijiste que K estuvo contigo desde _siempre_. No creo que haya decidido _abandonarte_ , así como así. ¿Por qué pelearon, para empezar? —el SNI lo interrumpió en un momento dado, con esas cuestiones.

Kiyoomi tuvo que mencionarlo entonces. A "W" (Wakatoshi). Cómo él, su nuevo vecino en el apartamento al que acababa de mudarse cuando iba a iniciar la universidad, hacía tres años, había sido la segunda persona en el mundo que Sakusa pudo percibir que se le había acercado sinceramente, y de buena manera, para que fueran amigos. El hecho le impactó mucho más en ese momento, ya que siempre supo que le costaría un poco separarse de Komori y tratar de hacer contacto social _solo_.

W tampoco era bueno mostrando sus emociones, eso Kiyoomi lo notó al instante, pero la calidez y la amabilidad completamente desinteresada que enseñaba con esos inocentes cuestionamientos acerca de por qué había escogido esa carrera, o ese apartamento, y ese genuino 'oh, buena suerte' que le dijo, cuando Sakusa terminó de hablar, lo dejó en total shock. Y lo hizo ciertamente _feliz_.

 _No parece pensar que soy desagradable_ , era lo que había pasado por la mente de Sakusa en ese momento, y esa molesta inquietud en su pecho se hubo apaciguado.

Eventualmente, habían empezado a pasar más tiempo juntos, y se hicieron buenos amigos. Kiyoomi terminó admirando muchísimo a W, ya que era un _senpai_ reconocido en la universidad (excelente deportista, apuesto, correcto y amable hasta la médula). No podía entender cómo alguien como Wakatoshi podía tenerlo a él tan en cuenta, si Sakusa estaba seguro de que debía tener un montón de amigos más o admiradores mucho más interesantes y sociables que él. Lo veía adoptar sus más raras manías (como la de desinfectar toda superficie posible antes de tocarla, o de lavarse las manos repetidas veces en poco tiempo, o usar barbijo en todo lugar público al que iba) y nunca le decía nada. Se quedaba en silencio, y cuando Sakusa terminaba sus rituales, le preguntaba cualquier cosa, o le ofrecía jugar videojuegos en su apartamento (era como un segundo Komori, pero con cara de póker y sin la capacidad de entender sarcasmos).

Que Wakatoshi no tuviera inconvenientes en pasar tiempo con él, abrumó a Sakusa. Lo hizo sentirse increíblemente cálido.

Y, bueno, pasado el tiempo, fue Komori quien trató de hacerle ver que se había enamorado de su vecino/senpai/amigo. Sakusa lo había negado rotundamente porque _venga ya_ , enamorarse de la única persona a la que le agradaba y que _encima_ era otro chico, no podía ser más fatal. La sola idea de Wakatoshi sintiéndose asqueado hacia él, o rechazándolo, o tomando distancia… No quería ni imaginarlo.

Komori le decía que dejara de ser tan pesimista, que no era ninguna tragedia que le gustara otro chico y que, aunque podía ser que no le correspondiera y le rompiera un poco el corazón, no creía que Wakatoshi fuera a alejarse de él por esas cosas. Que él lo entendería. Y que, además, ni siquiera sabía si Wakatoshi salía con alguien, si estaba siquiera _interesado_ en ese tipo de relaciones, o si, en el mejor de los casos, el sentimiento era _mutuo_. Como si lo supiera todo, creando una ínfima esperanza en Kiyoomi, que no lo había notado sino hasta pasado mucho tiempo.

 _«No soy pesimista, soy realista»_ , le decía siempre él a su amigo, y se alejaba de toda idea.

En fin, la cosa cambió drásticamente para Sakusa una noche en la que se encontraba jugando videojuegos con Wakatoshi, como de costumbre, pero notó a este más distraído que nunca, perdiendo partidas que nunca perdería en una situación normal, y viéndose sospechosamente preocupado de su móvil a cada tanto (él no era el tipo de persona que se enfrascaba en su celular todo el día).

En un momento dado, había dejado la partida a medias para coger una llamada, que le había devuelto instantáneamente los colores al rostro. Se veía más tranquilo mientras hablaba y Sakusa podía jurar que incluso acababa de verlo esbozar una pequeña _sonrisa_. El corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente sin previo aviso, y se vio tentado a preguntarle algo en cuanto notó que colgó.

 _«¿Asunto importante?»_ , había cuestionado, arrepintiéndose al instante y queriendo que lo tragara la tierra.

 _«Umh, sí»_ , había respondido Wakatoshi, y Sakusa (muriéndose de la vergüenza) creyó que se detendría ahí. Sin embargo, continuó: _«algo como una pelea, pero ya está solucionado»_.

 _«Ah, ¿un amigo?»_ , la adrenalina le golpeaba el pecho a Sakusa cuando hizo esa pregunta. Temía que…

 _«Es la persona con la que estoy saliendo»_.

…eso.

Y eso había sido todo. Kiyoomi sintió que colapsaría en miles de sensaciones, todas desagradables, agolpándose en su caja torácica, haciendo que sea un poco más difícil respirar. La sensación empeoró cuando se enteró de que la 'persona' en cuestión era también un chico, para variar, y que Wakatoshi llevaba algo más de tres meses con él.

Inmediatamente, Sakusa se lo comentó a Komori.

Sentía mucha rabia contra sí mismo por haberse marchado abruptamente del cuarto de Wakatoshi, solo quería descargar esos horribles sentimientos con alguien. Komori le dijo algo como _'lo siento, Sakusa, no lo sabía, tal vez podrías hablar con él y expresarle el motivo de tu enfado…'_ , y era ridículo. ¿Cómo esperaba haberlo sabido? No tenía por qué saberlo todo.

No sabía si se sentía molesto consigo mismo por haberse ilusionado inconscientemente con la idea de que Wakatoshi pudiera corresponderle, si se sentía molesto con Komori por no haberle insistido que se confesara meses atrás (antes de que W conociera a su nuevo 'alguien'), o si se sentía dolido con Wakatoshi por haberle ocultado el hecho de estar saliendo con alguien desde hacía tanto tiempo ya. Como si Sakusa realmente no importara mucho en su vida.

En fin, terminó rematando contra Komori, exigiéndole que no dijera _'lo siento'_ más, como si el hecho hubiera podido ser evitado y que ya dejara de meterse en todo, que nada de eso le incumbía. Y la llamada había culminado así.

Solo después, cuando se acostó como para dormir, Kiyoomi lo comprendió: que Wakatoshi, sin querer, le había roto el corazón y que él, probablemente, había roto el de Komori.

Al día siguiente, fue peor, pues Komori le había deseado por mensaje que tuviera un buen día —claramente, tratando de arreglar todo—, pero Sakusa había sido demasiado cobarde como para disculparse adecuadamente, así que no le respondió. Nada de nada.

Y seguían así, sin estar comunicados, hasta el día de la fiesta.

El sujeto de la máscara le escuchó de inicio a fin, sin interrumpirlo, a excepción de cuando quería saber algún detalle en particular. En algún punto de la noche, le había pedido su celular y Sakusa, como todo ebrio confianzudo, se lo había dado. Tecleó algo rápidamente y luego se lo devolvió.

El SNI le aconsejó con paciencia que tratara de hacer las paces con "K", que él era el tipo que probablemente lo entendía más que nadie en el mundo (incluso más de lo que él se entendía a sí mismo) y que, como eran tan amigos, una pelea así no iba a ser capaz de separarlos definitivamente. Y, como en la ebriedad todo parece una excelente idea, Sakusa le había asegurado que lo haría, sin detenerse a pensar que había estado meses sin poder hacerlo porque, bueno, era _difícil_.

Lo último que le preguntó el desconocido fue qué había sucedido entre "W" y él, y Kiyoomi le comentó que su relación seguía prácticamente como siempre, exceptuando el hecho de que ya no se juntaban a jugar tan seguido y que nunca había llegado a conocer al _novio_. Que había decidido olvidarlo de una vez y que, por eso, tampoco aceptaba cualquier invitación que él le hiciera. Contó sin vergüenza cómo Wakatoshi le había conseguido la entrada para esa estúpida fiesta y lo había invitado a ir con él y su pareja, pero Sakusa le había inventado alguna excusa para rechazarlo y, al final, había terminado yendo solo, con la intención de _espiarlos_ por su cuenta.

—Así que, después de todo, eres solo otro idiota sin remedio —le dijo el sujeto, en son de burla.

—Cierra tu jodida boca. No pensé que sería _tan_ difícil.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. Deberías aceptar alguna de sus invitaciones. ¿Quién sabe? Capaz y hasta te caiga bien el _novio_. Conocerlo y aceptarlo debería ser una buena manera de 'cerrar ciclos' con «W-kun».

Sakusa sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho. _Tal vez_ estaba sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Luego fue el turno del SNI de desahogarse.

Ese tipo era un desastre ordenando sus ideas y terminaba contando la historia toda atravesada.

—Bueno, S y yo estamos juntos desde el nacimiento, así que es natural que peleemos mucho y que compitamos en todo, pero es una mierda que S sea jodidamente mejor que yo en todo, el muy maldito. Siempre me sentí inferior a él en to-do, pero cuando llegamos a la adolescencia, descubrí algo en lo que era superior: _chicas_.

 _¿Es un niño? No, es un idiota_ , era lo que se repetía Sakusa mentalmente.

—S era terrible con las chicas y yo las tenía bailando en la palma de mi mano. O algo así. En fin, yo nunca me tomaba una relación en serio, pero S sí, y el tiempo que a él le duraba una novia yo ya me había paseado entre tres o cuatro, así que presumía de eso y-

—Asqueroso.

—¡Ey! Estamos hablando desde la _secundaria_ , ¡no hacíamos gran cosa! Quizá tomarnos de las manos o algún que otro beso inocente, pero nada más.

—Asqueroso.

—Agh, bueno. _Resulta_ _que_ , llegada la preparatoria, ambos quedamos coladitos por la misma chica, ¡¿puedes creerlo?! Y estúpidamente competimos por quién la conquistaba primero. Yo no me di cuenta en el momento, pero S de verdad estaba enamorado de ella, mientras que para mí no era más que un capricho. Al final, la chica se enteró de nuestro juego y nos mandó a la mierda a los dos. A mí me valió madres, pero S estaba con el corazón roto de verdad. Y sí, joder, me _dolió_ verlo así.

Un mozo se había acercado a ellos, en ese lapso, y les había ofrecido más champagne. A saber por qué, pero aceptaron un par de copas más, y para cuando el desconocido estaba a mitad de su relato, Sakusa ya no sabía bien en qué planeta se encontraba.

—Entonces hicimos un pacto. Que la próxima vez que nos enamoráramos debíamos ir _en serio_ desde el principio, y que solo podíamos presentarle al otro una novia con la que creíamos que estaríamos _toda la vida_ , ¿acaso no somos extremos?

 _Son idiotas_ , quiso decirle, pero el alcohol le nublaba los sentidos y ese tonto hablaba y hablaba y hablaba…

—Bueno, cada uno tuvo alguna que otra novia a la que nunca llegó a conocer el otro, hasta que llegamos al último año y S apareció frente a mí, presentándome a S… no, espera, si digo 'S' también, sería confuso con la S de Samu, así que el novio de S será S2.

—… qué.

El tipo ignoraba la visible confusión de Sakusa y sus visibles ganas de echarse a dormir ahí mismo, y seguía hablando.

—S2 también es un chico, solo para que lo sepas, y me impactó _tanto_ ese hecho, que un tiempo creí que me lo hacía a propósito. Para confundirme. Así que decidí intentar enredarme con 'K', un chico de mi vecindario que siempre me había parecido atractivo, para probarle que todo lo que él conseguía, yo también podía. Salimos como amigos y a 'K' le gustaba meterse conmigo… ah, ahora que lo pienso, tu franqueza es algo similar a la suya. Pero bueno, al final, me terminé enamorando _de verdad_ de K, y Dios, fue una tragedia, porque a él realmente nunca le fueron los tipos, siempre fue más de chicas, pero a mí no me importaba, solo quería que estuviera conmigo por una vez…

Sus ojos se veían tristes. Sakusa quería decirle algo, pero no podía. No podía ni moverse. Sentía que se dormía.

—Y bueno, terminé cometiendo el error la noche en que bebíamos juntos. En pocas palabras, lo seduje y le dije que yo me hacía responsable de todo. Después de eso, se sintió muy mal y quiso separarse de mí _por_ _mi bien_ , pero yo me aferraba a él como un idiota. _Ugh_. Fui _muy_ tóxico, ¿sabes? Hasta ahora me pregunto cómo es que Kita me aguantó. Y así, cuanto más me rehusaba a separarme de él, más me rompía. Hasta que me quebré por completo. Creo que Samu y Kita sufrieron mucho también por mi culpa.

 _Se te están escapando nombres_ , quería advertirle Kiyoomi.

—Bueno, pero terminó. Y, desde entonces, no puedo mirar a 'S' y 'S2' juntos sin sentir algo de envidia de su relación. Ellos se _aman_. Se les nota en cada jodida mirada, ¿sabes? Y yo… estoy feliz por ellos, de hecho. Pero yo también quiero algo así.

 _Idiota_. Esas cosas, como le había dicho Komori una vez, no se buscan, se encuentran. Y Sakusa estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

Lo último que Sakusa recuerda de esa noche es que, en un momento dado, sintió que realmente se iba a desvanecer. El desconocido le había insistido que bailaran al menos dos canciones (Sakusa cree que había conseguido que lo hicieran, no está muy seguro, _gracias al cielo_ ), y luego le había preguntado si se sentía bien, si quería vomitar o algo.

Recuerda vagamente que el SNI lo había acompañado hasta su coche y que se había ofrecido para llevarlo a casa si quería. Sakusa lo había rechazado, de alguna manera, diciéndole que él estaba igual de ebrio y que eso no arreglaría nada.

Al final, le había parecido escucharlo despedirse, pero no puede decirlo con claridad porque, un par de horas más tarde, Kiyoomi se había despertado en su coche con un tremendo dolor de cuello y cabeza, la necesidad imperiosa de darse un baño real ( _ugh, asco todo, ¡deshonor!_ ) y dormir en una cama de verdad, y ganas inmensas de hablar con ese idiota enmascarado una vez más.

Eso es todo lo que puede rememorar.

* * *

El sonido de su móvil lo despierta bruscamente. Se había quedado dormido en su escritorio sobre sus libros y apuntes, en medio del estudio y, _mierda_ , esas cosas casi nunca le suceden. El dolor de cuello es insoportable y está seguro de que se ha hecho alguna marca en la cara al estar tanto tiempo apoyado sobre todas esas cosas. El semestre está por terminar, no es buen momento para tener la cabeza llena de cosas innecesarias. _Contrólate_.

Revisa el mensaje que acaba de llegarle.

 **[Komori, 20:16]:** ¡Por fin estoy en casa! Ahora me voy a duchar un poco y luego puedo llamarte, si tienes tiempo.

No se lo piensa mucho, necesita despejarse urgentemente o, de lo contrario, corre peligro de reprobar materias y ello es inadmisible.

 **[Tú, 20:19]:** Tengo tiempo.

Komori y él habían vuelto a hablar justo el día siguiente a esa desastrosa fiesta. Sakusa recuerda que ese desconocido le había quitado el celular por unos minutos y, a la mañana siguiente, pudo constatar que lo que el otro había hecho en ese momento fue textear a Komori. «Lo siento, ¿podemos hablar?», dictaba el mensaje y Sakusa, con una resaca de los mil demonios, había sentido que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Ese tipo… ¿tocó mi móvil? ¿Revisó mis mensajes? ¿Cómo sabía que Komori era 'K'? ¿Se le habría escapado a Sakusa en algún momento del relato? ¿Cómo podía ser tan atrevido? Y, ¿por qué demonios él había confiado tanto en ese sujeto, que era lo peor de todo?

Obviamente, su amigo no había dudado en responderle afirmativamente y programar una llamada esa misma tarde. Kiyoomi había sentido un alivio inmenso en cuanto escuchó la risita de Komori, al otro lado de la línea, después de tanto. «Me sorprendió, no parecías tú en ese mensaje», había soltado Komori y a Kiyoomi casi se le hubo escapado el _porque no era yo_ , de una, pero al final hubo optado por disculparse como pudo y luego proceder a contarle la historia desde el principio.

Y, bueno, dos semanas más tarde, es como si todo marchara a la normalidad. Pueden hablar pacíficamente cada que tienen tiempo. Y todo está tranquilo.

Excepto por…

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya has logrado localizar a ese 'SNI' en la universidad?

 _Madre mía_.

—No —Sakusa le responde tan rápido como puede—. Y no pienso hacerlo. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo suficiente de él como para intentar buscarlo. No es como si quisiera, claro está. No quiero. Definitivamente no. Me daría vergüenza y… no, no. Fue algo estúpido haberle contado mis cosas a un extraño, en primer lugar. Yo no soy así.

Komori se ríe, como siempre.

—Tranquilo. Hay mucho que no sabemos de nosotros mismos, Sakusa.

Kiyoomi suelta un gruñido, como única respuesta.

—En fin, no es para tanto —continúa su amigo, con la emoción contenida en la voz—, no sé por qué, pero me late que _podrías_ encontrarlo. Solo necesitas recordar algún detalle y _voilà_. Sabemos que va a tu universidad y que, según tu criterio, parecía ser alguien _popular_. Así que podemos recurrir a Suna. ¿Te acuerdas de él? Es el amigo que te conté que hice en verano, él también va a tu universidad y conoce a un montón de gente. Solo… necesitas _recordar_.

Sakusa suspira.

—No —rectifica, aunque no muy convencido. Por dentro, realmente le gustaría llegar al fin de todo eso—. No recuerdo mucho, ¿ya? No quiero meterme en problemas o pasar más vergüenza. Haberme embriagado ya fue demasiado.

—De acuerdo, pero si cambias de opinión…

—No lo haré.

Hablan un poco más. De los exámenes, de cualquier trivialidad de la universidad, de cómo andan sus familias… _en fin_. Por un lado, Sakusa no puede evitar pensar en lo bien que se siente volver a tener a alguien con quien hablar así, y que todo es, en parte, gracias a ese tipo misterioso que le ha revuelto todos los esquemas con solo habérsele acercado para conversar esa noche.

Parece poco, pero con lo orgulloso que es, ha sido un gran logro recuperar contacto con Komori.

Otro logro, le surge al día siguiente a esa llamada.

La noche siguiente, más bien.

Kiyoomi decide que ha concluido el estudio del día, por lo que pone todo en orden y se viste con un pijama como para irse a dormir. Sí, bien temprano, aunque sea _viernes_ (tampoco es como si le urgiera hacer planes cada fin de semana, como toda persona normal de su edad, así que poco o nada le importa). En eso, golpean a su puerta, y no le sorprende mucho toparse de cara con Wakatoshi, al abrirla.

Tan amablemente como de costumbre, su vecino lo invita a beber unas cervezas en su apartamento y a jugar un poco —ya que llevan un tiempito sin hacerlo—, y justo cuando Sakusa está a punto de rechazarlo, Wakatoshi menciona algo impresionante. Algo que lo deja helado por varios minutos.

—Quiero que lo conozcas —ha dicho el deportista.

A Kiyoomi le sudan un poco las manos. De repente, no sabe qué decir ni cómo actuar. No sabe cómo debería reaccionar a esa situación. Es decir, no es la _gran_ cosa, pero esa invitación casi _casi_ lo hace sentirse un poco orgulloso.

 _«_ _Deberías aceptar alguna de sus invitaciones. ¿Quién sabe? Capaz y hasta te caiga bien el 'novio'. Conocerlo y aceptarlo debería ser una buena manera de 'cerrar ciclos' con W-kun_ _»_. Todavía resuena en su cabeza el estúpido consejo del SNI, en plena borrachera.

Y, _demonios_ , es ahora o nunca.

—Seguro.

Esa noche, Sakusa conoce a Tendou —delgado, escandaloso cabello rojo, altísimo, chistes inentendibles y claramente algún trastorno mental por ahí— y el mundo empieza a parecerle aún más loco que antes. O sea, decir que ese Tendou Satori es _completamente_ lo opuesto a Ushijima Wakatoshi es quedarse corto. Mirarlos y constatar que son _pareja_ hace que Kiyoomi empiece a replantearse muchas cosas de la vida misma.

No le agrada el pelirrojo loco, de buenas a primeras, como era de esperarse. Pero empieza a cambiar levemente el concepto de él, cuando el sujeto en cuestión logra darle buenísimas peleas en todos los juegos —resultando incluso mejor contrincante que Wakatoshi— y la cerveza comienza a surtir efecto en su cerebro.

Al final, tiene que admitir que lo pasa bien.

En un momento dado, Wakatoshi y Tendou lo invitan a ir a una fiesta, que parece haber surgido de la nada, en algún lugar cerca de ahí, pero como la palabra _fiesta_ en sí misma, hace que le entren ganas de vomitar desde _cierta fiesta_ en particular, tiene que rechazar la invitación esta vez.

—¡Juguemos juntos de vuelta otro día, Kiyoomi-kun~!

—Nos vemos, Sakusa.

Los tórtolos se despiden, dejándole a Sakusa el par de latas de cerveza restante y una extraña y cálida sensación de _qué carajos acaba de pasar esta noche_.

Ya en su cuarto, Kiyoomi se termina las dos latas por puro ocio, mientras mira alguna burrada en YouTube, hasta que le entra el sueño y decide ceder de una vez por todas.

* * *

Entre sueños, le viene el recuerdo borroso de aquel desconocido diciéndole algo confuso, con las ventanillas del coche de Sakusa separándolos y la sensación de estar más dormido que despierto en todo el cuerpo. Y entonces…

—¡Oh, Miya! ¡Ahí estás, hombre!

Sí. Kiyoomi puede asegurar que había escuchado eso, antes de haberlo visto partir con un grupo reducido de jóvenes enmascarados y ebrios.

* * *

Pasan unos días de ese incidente y, no sabe por qué, pero Sakusa _realmente_ está entrando a un café —a pesar de que _odia_ ese tipo de lugares que pudieran ser muy concurridos— ubicada cerca del campus de la universidad, y todo porque Komori (mediante ese amigo suyo al que tanto había mencionado) ha descubierto que, en efecto, _hay_ un _Miya_ que frecuenta ese lugar.

Por suerte el local está casi vacío en ese momento.

 _«Ya te digo, parece obra del destino, pero Suna me dijo que 'lastimosamente son cercanos' (no sé qué habrá querido decir) y que, sin dudas, lo vas a encontrar ahí»_ , había mencionado su castaño amigo, y Sakusa solo había podido hundir el rostro en su almohada y preguntarse por qué demonios había decidido contarle al indiscreto de Komori ese estúpido sueño.

No es como si hubiera pensado que él encontraría las pistas o algo así…

Bien. Lo cierto es que Komori y su intuición dan un poco de miedo, si se lo preguntan.

En fin, Sakusa se siente bastante idiota e, incluso, algo… _acosador_. ¿Buscar a un tipo con el que ni siquiera se conocen, basándose en datos ambiguos y la _intuición_ de su mejor amigo? Debe estar volviéndose loco.

Además, el SNI debe ser popular, a juzgar por la vaga historia de sus amoríos y el baile con numerosas chicas que Sakusa recuerda que en algún momento el tipo le mencionó, ¿cómo pretende que se acuerde de él, de todos modos? La ebriedad hace que muchas cosas se olviden, también.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Una voz lo saca de su trance y recién entonces Kiyoomi nota que se había quedado perdido, mirando (sin prestar real atención) los pastelillos desde la vidriera, en completo silencio y abstraído en sus tontos pensamientos. Levanta la mirada y se topa con unos profundos ojos grises examinándolo de manera demasiado minuciosa para su gusto.

Decide entonces observar la carta de cafés disponibles, ubicada ahí junto a la caja, cuando la vista, sin querer, se le desvía hasta la identificación que el sujeto trae pegada en el bolsillo de su camisa. Sakusa se queda tieso por unos momentos, con el corazón martillándole el pecho desde adentro.

—Miya.

No se da cuenta de que lo ha dicho en voz alta, hasta que nuevamente observa al sujeto al rostro y lo encuentra enarcando una ceja, en señal de confusión. La infinita vergüenza se apodera de todo él y, _joder, no otra vez_.

—Eh… ¿sí? —el encargado inquiere, con suma curiosidad.

Y algo anda mal.

En la ropa claramente dice «Miya», pero algo le dice a Kiyoomi que ese tipo _no_ es el mismo de la fiesta. No puede saberlo, pues no había podido distinguir su rostro tras la máscara dorada, pero algo tiene de diferente… ¿La voz? Bueno, no le suena para nada. Pero aparte de eso…

—Eh, yo… —Kiyoomi se percata de todo, y vuelve la vista a la carta, sintiéndose morir del bochorno. Agradece a todos los dioses el hecho de llevar barbijo, porque las mejillas le arden tanto, que deben estar carmín.

 _El pelo_ , piensa mientras simula estar buscando algún café en particular. El SNI es _rubio_ , Kiyoomi puede jurar que había visto mechones de ese color, en tanto que este sujeto tras la caja registradora, lo tiene de un castaño oscuro.

Es sumamente extraño… hay algo que lo hace asociarlo con el desconocido de aquella noche, y hay algo que lo hace pensar que se ha equivocado enormemente y que no tiene nada que ver con él.

Bueno, de cualquier manera, no es como si fuera preguntarle si él es el tipo de aquella noche o algo así, así que Sakusa trata de tranquilizarse. No tiene idea de qué ordenar, porque no es muy adepto al café de esos locales, conque esa indecisión propia lo está poniendo un poco más nervioso. Eso, sumado a la mirada penetrante que sabe que el empleado de ese local le está clavando.

—¿Aceptas alguna recomendación?

Kiyoomi se gira ante la voz que escucha a sus espaldas. No se había dado cuenta de que otro sujeto había ingresado al café detrás de él, sino hasta ese momento. Alto, pelo negro, ojos afilados, expresión cansina. Y le está hablando a él, o eso le dice esa mirada.

—Rin —el joven que atiende en el local saluda al recién llegado—, saliste temprano hoy.

—Sí. Mis clases últimamente duran menos de lo que deberían, pero bueno. Dame lo de siempre.

Sakusa siente que, poco a poco, la incomodidad disminuye, con la llegada de ese tipo. Es decir, ha logrado desviar completamente la atención del _tal_ _Miya_ , así que, de pronto, se siente menos expuesto.

Entre los dos, le recomiendan un café en específico, y Kiyoomi, recogiendo trocitos de su dignidad, pide ese y se sienta en una de las mesas más alejadas, como de costumbre, a beber. Y está _bueno_. El café sabe realmente bien, y ese lugar no parece estar _tan_ mal, después de todo.

Se abstiene de contarle a Komori que sí ha ido a echar un vistazo, en la videollamada de esa noche, no quiere pasar más vergüenza de la que ya pasó ese día.

Sin saber por qué razón, al día siguiente, al terminar sus clases correspondientes del día, Sakusa vuelve a esa cafetería. Trata de evitar en la medida de lo posible cualquier contacto de más con el tipo de la caja registradora, rápidamente pide lo mismo que el día anterior y se sienta en el mismo lugar.

Lo disfruta, ciertamente.

Una fuerza desconocida lo impulsa a volver al día siguiente, y el siguiente. Ese lugar (que lo ha convencido en mayor medida porque parece seguir bastante bien las normas mínimas de limpieza) le sirve para despejarse del estrés de los exámenes y, de alguna manera, siente que es lo más cerca que puede estar del SNI. Por más patético que suene, el local lo _relaja_ y no puede quejarse del sabor de su café.

Termina yendo por el resto de la semana.

Casi todos los días, el tipo alto de la primera vez ( _Rin_ , o algo así) también va al local y pide el mismo café de siempre. Las más de las veces se sienta solo, en una mesa alejada a la de Kiyoomi, y se pone a leer algún apunte, mientras bebe en silencio. _Tiempos de exámenes, después de todo_. Otras veces, se queda parado, bebiendo su café junto al tipo que atiende, soltando algún que otro comentario y risas posteriores. Parecen ser buenos amigos… o _algo_.

Un día de esos, el sujeto alto está leyendo algún libro en su mesa habitual y, Sakusa nota (no es que siempre los esté espiando o algo parecido, es solo que le causa demasiada familiaridad observarlos), que cuando _el tal Miya_ se libera de unos clientes y se acerca para hablar con él, esos dos parecen iniciar una pelea un poco tonta y bajita en cuestión de segundos. El alto se ríe en un momento dado y el que atiende se muestra algo enfurruñado. Acto seguido, el alto le guiña un ojo de una manera un tanto… sugerente y el otro se limita a volver a su puesto, poniendo los ojos en blanco fugazmente, pero con el rostro tan rojo que parece que va a estallar. Y, bueno, Kiyoomi no es _tan_ estúpido. Esos dos acaban de _coquetear_.

Quizá son… algo más.

Maldición. _Ese_ Miya definitivamente no puede ser _su_ Miya, ¿verdad?

 _Ay, dios, en qué mierda estoy pensando_.

Al final de la segunda semana asistiendo a esa tonta cafetería, Sakusa decide que tiene que dejar de ir. Ya le parece ridículo exponerse a tanto contacto social por algo que ni siquiera sabe si va a volver a encontrar.

 _Supongo que esas cosas solo pasan una vez_ , se dice, mientras ordena el que espera que sea su último café en ese lugar. Y, a saber por qué, de repente se siente un poco desganado.

Aún algo aturdido por pensar en todo lo que ha vivido en los últimos meses, se sienta en el mismo lugar de la primera vez y se baja el barbijo con intenciones de beberse el café lo más rápido posible y largarse del lugar cuanto antes, hay más gente de lo usual ese día y de verdad que no le hace gracia permanecer en un lugar minado de todo tipo de gérmenes. Localiza al _tal_ _Rin_ estudiando en su mesa de siempre y le surge la idea de hacerlo también cuando, de repente, el tiempo se detiene.

Porque lo escucha.

—¡Shouyou-kun, ¿cómo crees?! ¡No fui yo, fue Bokkun, lo juro!

 _Esa voz_.

El sujeto está de espaldas, en la mesa contigua a la suya —y lo acompañan otros dos tipos más—, pero Kiyoomi puede divisar perfectamente los mechones rubios y la gesticulación excesiva al hablar. Y no hay duda.

 _Es él_. _Tiene que ser él_.

Hecho un manojo de nervios y sensaciones indescriptibles, Sakusa no puede dejar de mirarlo. Su espalda es bastante ancha y sus brazos parecen estar bastante trabajados —como lo pensó: es de esos que deben cuidar de su aspecto personal como si su vida dependiera de ello—, el pelo corto le deja una vista amplia de ese cuello que se curva de tanto en tanto, con cada risa y ante cada alternancia de miradas entre uno de sus acompañantes y el otro.

El café se le enfría mientras él se concentra en lo mucho que le gustaría poder verle el rostro. _Dios_ , los latidos descontrolados de su corazón son _tan_ molestos. Parece un sueño, o una pesadilla y-

Y Kiyoomi se encuentra al borde de la muerte cuando se percata de que el SNI, junto a sus dos compañeros, se levantan de la mesa, como para retirarse del local.

 _Oh, no_.

Desesperado por evitar el contacto visual a como dé lugar, Sakusa, en su afán de buscar el móvil en el bolsillo de la sudadera (para fingir estar concentrado en él), termina enviando accidentalmente y con brusquedad el brazo contra su taza de café casi llena, ocasionando que esta se deslice a lo largo de la mesa y que, en un segundo, esté volando hasta dar, _para colmo_ , con el cuerpo del empleado que justo iba pasando por ahí, en pos de entregar un pedido a una mesa.

La cerámica de la taza ocasiona un estruendo al estrellarse contra el piso, haciéndose añicos, y los pantalones del _tal Miya_ terminan con una gigantesca mancha de café.

Y todo es un caos, porque Kiyoomi termina consiguiendo exactamente todo lo que nunca hubiera querido conseguir. Las miradas de todos los presentes se concentran en él (y _dios, ¿qué habrá hecho para merecer todo ese injusto sufrimiento?_ ), incluyendo la del presunto SNI, y claramente repara en el hecho de que este último y el empleado de ese café son _iguales_ —de verdad, como dos gotas de agua, y quizá solo puedan diferenciarse porque uno tiene el pelo teñido de rubio— y Sakusa quiere morirse, por enésima vez. (Solo para empeorar la situación, _el tal_ _Rin_ se acerca a la escena, celular en mano, para tomar varias fotos de todo el desastre. Se ve malicia y burla en su rostro, y no tarda en recibir reproches del principal afectado: el pobre empleado).

Mientras piensa en cómo conseguir que la tierra lo trague, Kiyoomi levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada que había querido evitar más que cualquier otra. _Ya qué_.

El _sujeto no identificado_ lo observa incrédulo a más no poder. Sin dudas, es él.

Y lo que escucha después, es historia.

—¿Omi-kun?

¿Cómo acaba de…?

* * *

Media hora más tarde, el local está ya vacío y, por ende, más calmado.

El piso queda reluciente ( _obviamente_ , él es Sakusa Kiyoomi, después de todo, no subestimen su habilidad en la limpieza) y _el tal Miya_ , o sea, Miya Osamu, como acaba de presentarse, ya ha podido cambiarse los pantalones, así que todo está en orden en ese momento.

—Lo digo en serio, más sorprendido no puedo estar —habla esa conocida voz que ahora Kiyoomi solo puede tildar como _desagradable_. Están los cuatro reunidos alrededor de la mesa que había usado él—, y pensar que estuvo viniendo _toda_ la semana y ustedes, imbéciles, no pensaban decírmelo.

—Tú fuiste el idiota que exigió que no lo molestáramos durante los exámenes, Tsumu.

—¡Disculpa por no ser capaz de aprobar mis materias incluso teniendo un trabajo de medio tiempo, como tú! ¡Estúpido Samu! Además, ¡pensé que dirías algo como 'no sabía que este tipo era Omi-kun', que ni siquiera niegues que _lo sabías_ lo hace todo más grave!

—Bueno, tampoco estaba muy seguro —se defiende el gemelo más calmado (sí, resulta que el SNI no solo es un tonto de remate y un maldito mentiroso, sino que además de todo tiene un hermano _gemelo_ ).

 _«_ _No sabes quién soy y yo tampoco sé quién eres tú_ _»_. Mentiroso. _«_ _Espero que no hayas pensado que he venido aquí para flirtear contigo o algo_ _»_. Mentiroso. _«_ _Para mañana nos habremos olvidado el uno del otro_ _»_. Jodido-mentiroso-de-mierda.

—Yo sí estaba seguro de que era él, Komori mencionó lo del barbijo —dice _el tal Rin_ , o sea, Suna Rintarou (quien resultó ser, además del famoso amigo de Komori – _maldito seas, Komori_ –, 'S2' en la estúpida confesión del SNI, aquella noche del demonio, siendo 'S' _Samu_ , o sea, Osamu, y sí: son pareja).

Sakusa está _que arde_. No sabe si meterle un puño a Miya Atsumu (el famoso SNI, gemelo de Osamu y causante de todas sus últimas desgracias) por haberle mentido diciendo que no lo conocía o darle una patada por haberle arrojado a toda esa situación. Lo único que sabe es que quiere golpearlo. Quiere moler a golpes su estúpido y bonito rostro, o tal vez estrangularlo o hacerle alguna llave inglesa. Si tan solo fuera capaz de hacerlo ahí mismo.

Los otros continúan discutiendo.

—Bueno, era medio obvio. Venía todos los días y se notaba a leguas que buscaba a alguien.

 _Ay, mierda_.

—La verdad a mí me preocupaba cómo te miraba. Pensé que se había confundido de Miya y se había quedado colado por ti.

—En realidad, lo atrapé varias veces mirándonos a los dos —afirma Osamu, entre confundido y divertido.

 _¡Eso era porque ustedes dos, asquerosos, no dejaban de coquetear descaradamente frente a mis narices!_ , ha querido soltar Kiyoomi, pero las palabras parecen atorársele en la garganta. Se siente increíblemente aturdido y agotado.

—No olvidemos el lloriqueo de Atsumu porque _por fin_ pudo hablar con su _crush_ y se le olvidó dejarle alguna pista de cómo ser encontrado después.

Sakusa da un respingo. _Crush_ , ha dicho… ¿QUÉ?

—¡Ey! No fue-

—Pff, eso te pasa, Tsumu, por querer quedar genial y no acercarte tranquilamente a hablar con él como cualquier persona normal lo haría. Tonto.

Crush. _¿Crush?_ Kiyoomi sigue en la luna.

Atsumu se queja a viva voz, mientras Kiyoomi sigue sin poder decir nada.

—Pero, eso sí, me sorprendió algo —Suna habla y recién al mirarlo, Sakusa nota que se está dirigiendo a él—. Describiste, según palabras de Komori, a este idiota monumental —señala a Atsumu, quien hace un mohín, con el pulgar—, diciendo algo como, cito, _'él probablemente es muy apuesto y popular'_. ¿Apuesto? ¿Este desastre?

Por fin, tiene la necesidad de hacer una intervención:

—No dije tal cosa-

—¿Popular? —Osamu lo interrumpe—. Si Tsumu debe ser el tipo más odiado de la uni.

—¡Oigan, ustedes dos, malditos! —Atsumu gimotea como un niño y casi patalea—, solo para que lo sepas, Samu, idiota, ¡tengo mi propio club de fans gracias a que estoy en el equipo de básquet! Y Sunarin, bastardo, si piensas que Samu, con quien estás _saliendo_ , es guapo, y yo soy su _gemelo_ , claramente piensas que yo también lo soy.

Suna coloca una expresión de profundo asco. Osamu, otra igual o aún más pronunciada.

Atsumu, ofendido, sigue dispuesto a hacerlos callar.

—¡De hecho-

—Sí, sí, lo que digas —Rintarou lo interrumpe (parece habituado a hacerlo)—. Mejor trata de enmendar tus desgracias.

Osamu asiente, dándole la razón, y ambos se marchan hacia la caja.

Y la hora de plantar cara finalmente llega.

A Sakusa le entran ligeras ganas de huir y dejar a ese imbécil solo con toda su mierda, pero se lo replantea internamente y no puede sino concluir que enfrentarlo es la única solución a todo ese caos.

—Agh, esos dos me van a matar —empieza Atsumu, tomando asiento e incentivando a Kiyoomi a que lo haga también.

Lo hace. Toma asiento frente a Atsumu y _maldita sea_ , ni él mismo entiende lo que sucede dentro de su cuerpo. Los latidos desbocados una vez más, un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, ganas inmensas de golpearlo, pero al mismo tiempo de quedarse así, en silencio, contemplándolo porque es tan malditamente guapo. Sakusa se reprende a sí mismo.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —recién cuando Atsumu le pregunta eso, Kiyoomi nota que lo ha estado fulminando con la mirada y… más vale.

 _Eres tan odioso_.

—Más importante, Omi-kun —continúa el sujeto anteriormente no identificado, ante su silencio, y _qué con ese apodo de mierda_ —, así que… ¿apuesto y popular, eh?

_Jódete. Jódete, jódete, jódete._

—Inventos de Komori — Sakusa contiene los improperios por una vez, porque de lo contrario ya no iba a ser capaz de detenerse. Siente que lo odia un poco, muchísimo.

¿Es posible odiar a alguien en tan poco tiempo?

—Lo que sea —habla el rubio—. Tú tampoco resultaste ser como te imaginaba.

La sangre le hierve a Kiyoomi.

—Que te den, Miya Atsumu, eres un jodido mentiroso —la contención le dura muy poco.

Atsumu frunce el ceño, se ve híper ofendido.

—¡Eventualmente te lo iba a decir, ¿okay?! ¡Solo que en ese momento era vergonzoso! —suelta un suspiro profundo y procede a explicar (excusarse)—. Me llamaste la atención en los pasillos de la universidad porque… bueno —a Sakusa le parece ver un ligero sonrojo asomando sus mejillas—, porque _sí_. Pero era difícil acercarse…

 _Ah, ahí viene. Va a decir que soy 'raro'_.

—Te veías como alguien… ¿impenetrable?, no sé, siempre ibas tan concentrado en tus cosas y te sentabas muy lejos de todos en la cafetería o en la biblioteca, y no parecías interesado en unirte a ningún club en particular, según lo que me comentó la misma chica que me dijo tu nombre. _Quería_ hablarte… —cuando lo escucha, Kiyoomi siente que algo se desarma dentro de él—, pero tenía… _ash_. No quería _molestarte_ con mi presencia… o algo así.

—Lo estás haciendo ahora.

—¡Oye!

 _Feliz_. Es absurdo, pero Sakusa se siente inesperadamente feliz ante la confesión tan penosa de Atsumu. Eso sí que es digno de ser grabado. No se da cuenta de que suelta una risita ínfima, hasta que nota que Atsumu se le ha quedado mirando embobado.

—Eh, en fin, déjame terminar —el tipo parece recomponerse—. Me animé en la fiesta, porque estabas solo y te veías más dispuesto a recibir compañía que otras veces. Todo lo que te dije era cierto, y sé que lo que tú me dijiste también. No es _tan_ malo, ¿verdad? A mí me sirvió mucho haber hablado.

 _A mí también_. Las palabras no le salen, una vez más. Solo lo deja continuar.

—¡Me sorprendiste bastante, por cierto! —Atsumu esboza una sonrisa genuina y, _wow_ —. Pensé que ibas a ser más tímido o algo así, pero en realidad eres un tipo ridículamente directo, y un tanto grosero. Ah, y un desastre bebiendo, tengo que decir.

—Y tú… —Sakusa no puede creer que el tipo que le provoca tanta rabia, sea el mismo con el que se sienta inesperadamente _cómodo_ charlando—, resultaste ser todavía más insoportable de lo que te creí esa noche.

—Ugh, cruel —Atsumu se queja, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro—. En serio, parece que todo lo que dices tiene espinas, ¿qué eres? ¿un erizo de mar?

O no tan cómodo.

_Honestamente, ¿por qué sigo hablando con este tipo?_

* * *

—Así que… —Atsumu empieza. Están en las puertas del café, con la intención de marcharse a casa—. ¿Pudiste 'cerrar ciclos' correctamente? —le pregunta.

Se ve genuinamente preocupado, por lo que Kiyoomi cree que vale la pena responderle.

—Sí.

 _Gracias_.

—Bueno, eso es genial. Me alegro.

Silencio incómodo.

Los faroles de la calle están empezando a encenderse, pues está oscureciendo, y desde dentro del local, Osamu les envía miradas a cada tanto, como rogándoles que se marchen ya, para poder cerrar.

Sakusa suelta un suspiro, dispuesto a despedirse. Le ha parecido el día más largo en muchísimo tiempo, por lo que muere por ir a ducharse y poder descansar.

—Em —Atsumu vuelve a abrir la boca antes que él—. ¿Me darás tu número de contacto?

Solo para meterse con él, Kiyoomi suelta un bufido.

—Buen intento. Estafador.

—¡Agh, que ya me disculpé! —reclama Atsumu, dramáticamente—. ¿Acaso no es suficiente haber quedado como tu _acosador_?

Sakusa frunce el entrecejo.

—Por tu maldita culpa _yo_ quedé igual.

—Ah, ¡pero eso es comprensible! ¿Quién no querría acosarme?

—Vete a la mierda —media vuelta y amenaza con irse.

—Vamos, vamos, Omi-kun —el otro lo sujeta de la sudadera.

—Deja de llamarme así.

Atsumu parece pensarlo un poco.

—De acuerdo, lo haré. _Pero_ —a Sakusa no le gusta nada el tono de ese 'pero'—, solo si aceptas empezar de nuevo conmigo.

Le envía una mirada de odio cuando lo ve tenderle una mano, ofreciéndole un apretón. Sopesa la idea de que en un rato va a estar en su casa y se la va a lavar adecuadamente, así que simplemente rechista y acepta su apretón, en señal de tregua.

—Miya Atsumu, para servirte —canturrea, el insoportable.

—Sakusa Kiyoomi —responde, casi colocando los ojos en blanco.

Atsumu se ve muy animado.

—Muy bien, Omi-kun — _insiste_ con eso y Sakusa piensa en darle un puñetazo. Atsumu parece adivinar lo que está pensando—. Dije que me detendría si aceptabas empezar de nuevo, lo cual significa… uhm… ¿un café? ¿aquí? ¿mañana? ¡Sí, después de la universidad está bien!

Sakusa le tiende su móvil a Atsumu para que registre su número en él. El rubio esboza una tonta sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Entonces… ¿mañana… _Omi-kun_?

 _Increíble_. Ese tipo es increíble en el peor sentido de la palabra (y quizá también en el mejor).

 _Sí, será mañana, Miya Atsumu_.

—Me lo pensaré.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—Fin—**

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Esto iba a ser hurt/comfort puro, pero estos dos son comedia andante, simplemente no pude contenerme con el humor (así que lo dejé en romance para que sea más general xD). OsaSuna/SunaOsa just because, y mamá Komori ayudando a Omi as always. Pienso que una mano de la alianza KomoSunaOsa es totalmente necesaria para que el SakuAtsu se concrete porque no lo podrían hacer por sí mismos, esos dos, ¡vaya idiotas!
> 
> 2) Pensando seriamente en hacer una segunda parte, desde el punto de vista de Tsum-Tsum y un poco del después de esa cita prometida.
> 
> 3) Tenía tantas ideas para la week, pero la inspiración (puta inspiración) me abandonó cuando más la necesitaba, así que probablemente el shot que dejé a medias –y que coincidía con el prompt de ayer– lo subiré mucho más adelante :c
> 
> 4) Espero de corazón que a alguien le haya gustado esta tontería. Cada vez somos más los de la SakuAtsu Nation «3, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
